Mecha and Monsters from Red Baron
The following is a list of various mecha from the 1973 tokusatsu series Super Robot Red Baron. Red Baron Stats *'Height': 40 meters *'Weight': 150 tons *'Armor': Baronium, later reinforced Baronium *'Flight Speed': Mach 10, Mach 20 with Space Wings *'Running Speed:' 500 kilometers per hour *'Swimming Speed': 500 knots (never demonstrated in show) *'Output': 1,000,000 horsepower Standard Weapons *'Elec-Trigger': An electrical current channeled into the sides of its head and launch as a form of twin electrical beams, each over a billion volts, allowing most machines to explode upon contact. *'Baron Beam': A green beam of energy from the neck. *'Spiral Beam': A red spiral beam from his forehead capable of instantly penetrating any energy barrier and removing it from an opponent’s capabilities. *'Arm Missile:' A very powerful missile launched after splitting one of the hands in half. *'Baron Missiles': Highly explosive missiles from the torso. *'Finger Rockets': Rockets from the finger tips. *'Baron Punch': Red Baron puts its fists together, launches them at an enemy for its main finishing move, and they return into its arms. *'Baron Spin': Spinning the body rapidly, creating a sort of funnel that will suck up clouds or mist and dissipate it. *'Baron Barrier': An energy barrier in front of his body, protecting the body from both physical and energy attacks. *'Baron Full Power': If Red Baron starts to run low on fuel, it can activate its Baron Full Power mode, virtually using up all of its power reserve. This full power mode increases the strength of Red Baron’s weapons, but if it remains in this mode for more than a minute, Red Baron will explode. Upgrade Weapons *'Space Wings': Jet powered wings that allow it to fly at mach 20 even in space and with each wing armed with a pair of rockets. *'Drill Arrows': Summoning a pair of remote controlled drill missiles. *'Earth Marker': Spinning fast enough to burrow underground. *'Rainbow Shot': An extremely powerful sticky bombs located in the right hand. Stolen National Robots *'Big Bison': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include flight and explosive flashes from the head. *'Black Masai': Built by Kenya and appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include explosive flashes from the head, a chained anchor from the torso, a spear, and a second head hidden in the neck. *'Agun-Garuda': Built by the Federation of Southeast Asia and appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, head cannons, splitting into a pair of fighters, and emitting red smoke from the body for quick escapes. *'Hiryu': Build by Japan and appears in episodes 3 and 4. Powers include a torso cannon and a powerful flying kick called the Hiryu Kick. *'Viking III': Built by Norway and appears in episode 6. Powers include a broadsword that fires energy blasts and a round shield designed to block energy based attacks. *'Blizzard 7': Built by Iceland and appears in episode 7. Powers include torso missiles and icy mist from the body holes. *'Bedouin G': Built by Arabia and appears in episode 8. Powers include flight, a cannon on each arm, acidic red mist from the hands that can dissolve buildings in seconds, and an electromagnetic barrier that redirects enemy projectiles. *'Vesavius Y': Built by Italy and appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, forehead energy blasts, and emitting mist from the body for quick escapes. *'Mau Mau': Built by South Africa and appears in episode 10. Powers include flight and a cannon for each hand. *'Garnizon Ace': Built by Canada and appears in episode 11. Powers include flight, a cannon in each arm, and summoning a chainsaw and hammer to replace its hands. *'Electric Amazon': Built by Brazil and appears in episode 12. Powers include burrowing, a large acid hose from the torso, and an electric clamp for each hand. *'McKinley V6': Built by the United States in Alaska and appears in episode 13. Only known power is forehead missiles. *'King John Bull' Built by the United Kingdom and appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, a mace for the right arm, and left hand cannons. *'Proto-Andes': Built in Peru based on ancient Incan technology and appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, a launchale drill for the right hand that can also emit very hot flashes, and a shield that can be used as a melee weapon. *'Iron Cross G' Built by West Germany and appears in episode 16. Powers include a cannon on the left arm and claw and a pink nerve gas from the body. *'Gran Matador' Built by Spain and appears in episode 17. Powers include a sword for the left hand that can fire energy blasts and rays and a net-like cape. *'Rajasthan' Built by India and appears in episode 18. Powers include flight, finger cannons, creating holograms of itself, separating into jets, and self destructing with immense force. *'Magma Wolf' Built by Japan and appears in episode 19. Powers include a Wolf Chain in the right thumb and activating volcanic activity by spinning fast in a technique called the Seismic Spin. *'Sphinxer' Built by Egypt and appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, finger missiles, and finger detachment that can be used as stun rays. *'Escargo': Built by France and appears in episode 21. Powers include snail shell cannons and a jamming signal from the red eye. *'Mongol Star': Built by Mongolia and appears in episode 22. Powers include visor lasers, a blade for the right hand, a torso gatling gun, and smokescreen from the left hand. Iron Masked Party and Space Iron Masked Party Robots *'Troy Horse': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight, head energy blasts, body separation, and a drill for the right hand. *'Goryu': Appears in episode 5. Powers include dual torso cannons and an electromagnetic whip. *'Schekler Robot': An unnamed robot built by Dr. Schekler and appears in episode 20. Its only known power is a cannon in each hand. The suit is redesigned from Electric Amazon's. *'Sky Shark': Appears in episodes 23 and 24. Powers include flight even in space, a flamethrower and acid sprayer on the head that can dissolve Baronium, a wrecking ball for the left arm called the Ball Missile, a golf club for the right arm, and a second head in the neck that can also detach via jet propulsion. *'King Devilar': Appears in episodes 25 and 26. Powers include flight even in space, explosive flashes from the head, launchable explosive maces for hands, a slicing head crown called the Head Guillotine, and armored bat wings. *'Martian Saturn': Appears in episode 27. Powers include flight even in space, a forehead cannon, a white smokescreen from the body, and absorbing radiation to refuel. Its name can also translate to Mars Satan. *'Gold Finger': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight even in space, burrowing, a torso cannon, electric cables from the arms, and retracting into a ball to roll over opponents. *'Bem Panthers' 01, 02, and 03: Appear in episodes 29 and 30. Powers include flight even in space, hand cannons, arm fire extinguishers, and hand chains. *'Devil Ghoster': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight even in space, launchable claw hands attached to chains, a pair of vacuum cannons above each claw, and smoke from the feet aided with bright lights for quick escapes. *'Mars Bird': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight even in space, a right hand cannon, a blade for the left arm, and machine disabling lasers from the green orb on its face. *'Spider Robot': Appears in episodes 33 and 34. Its only known power is a web cannon on the back. *'Donkey One': Appears in episodes 33 and 34. Powers include a launchable saw for the right arm, a cannon for the left arm capable of electric shocks, and jet powered head detachment. *'Dracubat': Appears in episodes 35 and 36. Powers include flight even in space, explosive flashes from the head, hurricane winds from the wings, and creating a hologram faking its destruction. *'Deimos Z': Appears in episodes 37, 38, and 39. Powers include flight even in space, body missiles, wrist blades, a head that contains icy mist, a flamethrower, and an acid sprayer, a fuse in the head that grants teleportation, and creating holograms of itself.